No sé Quien
by jessiede
Summary: -¿¡HN? ¡Pero qué rayos muchacha loca! Yo no sé… ¿¡Quién eres?- -Soy Sakura. Haruno Sakura.- Con que ese era su nombre.


Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?, Bueno como ya han de ver notado soy nueva aquí en la sección de Naruto. Este es mi segundo _Fic, _y el primero de mi pareja favorita en Naruto: Sasusaku_!  
_Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, es un poco diferente (al menos eso creo) ya lo verán!

'_One-Shot'  
No sé Quien_

.

Vagando por la villa de la hoja, rodeado de gente, gritos, susurros y más. Se encontraba un apuesto joven de 18 años sin nada que hacer.

Vagando como siempre, el muchacho dueño de unos ojos negros e hipnotizantes, decidió hacer camino hacia el bosque que estaba situado en la misma villa, también procurando no alejándose del límite de esta.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, dicen que si te alejas de la villa algo malo o bueno -Dependiendo de la persona- te sucederá. También cuentan que si por algo no te sucede nada, por desobediencia de su más preciada regla el rey te castigara cruelmente.

.

_No salir de la villa sin el permiso del Rey._

_._

Si, una regla sencilla de memorizar.

Ah! Pero este muchacho dueño de los ojos negros e hipnotizantes, no era la persona más obediente de la villa. ¡Claro que no! Sasuke Uchiha obedecía las reglas que EL quisiera. Y para ser sinceros la regla:

_No salir de la villa sin el permiso del rey.  
_

Le valía un reverendo pepino!

Así fue como decidió salir más allá del límite de la villa.

.

.

Vestido con solo un pantalón holgado azul y una camisa holgada de color negra, salió de la villa de la hoja hacia el bosque de…de…de no sé quien!

Pero, para que no se queden con la duda les diré quién es Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Un joven nacido hace 18 años en la villa de la hoja, proveniente de una familia media, muy conocida por la villa por ser comerciantes de unas telas muy bellas y también porque cada miembro de la familia poseía una belleza inaudita. Y por supuesto el no era la excepción.

A toda chica y algunos chicos de la villa los tenía completamente enamorado de él.  
.

.

A la salida de la villa de la hoja; el sinceramente, no sintió nada! No le paso nada extraordinario. Pero apenas había entrado quizás era por eso.

Decidido a explorar mas, emprendió a las profundidades del bosque de… de… de… de no sé quien!

Al adentrarse escucho un ¿sollozo? SI un sollozo de una niña.

Con un poco de miedo –que no iba admitir- se adentro más al bosque donde pudo escuchar más el sollozo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver de dónde salía el pequeño sollozo.

De un _pájaro. _

Si un pájaro amarillo con alas rojas, era el que emitía el sollozo. Escalofriante ¿No?

.

.

-Oye, ¡Tú! ¿Me podrías ayudar?-

Oh! También podía hablar! Que miedo; pensaba el muchacho, pero a la vez le entro un poco de ternura y compasión a la pobre criaturita, dueña de una voz de una niña de 6 años.

-Oye ¡muchacho!... Por favor… ¿Me podrías ayudar? – Un poco dudoso se acerco el muchacho a la pequeña criaturita; en mente de que no hay que confiarse tanto. Esta situación era muy rara. Primero, un pájaro llorón que resulto que era también parlante. El lo que sabía no había pájaros habladores!

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

El pajarito al notar la voz del caballero con duda y miedo; decidió contar su historia de principio a fin. Para así ganar la confianza del apuesto caballero.

.

.

_-Bueno… _como te lo digo- suspiro- Hace doce años fui atada a este árbol y por obvias razones no me he podido liberar; no tengo brazos ni fuerza para liberarme de esta soga. He esperado con ansias estos años a que un humano pase por aquí y me ayude a ser libre. Pero por alguna razón no ha pasado nadie y tú eres el único que he visto por aquí. Así que por favor es lo único que te pido y a cambio te daré una recompensa. ¡Por favor!

El muchacho se vio conmovido por las palabras del dulce pajarito. Pero a la vez le daba un poco de desconfianza y más al recordar las palabras del rey.

.

_Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede salir de la villa sin mi permiso, sin mi consentimiento. Aquel que desobedezca mi palabra y salga de la villa le ocurrirá algo inexplicable. No sabemos exactamente qué, pero por lo que sabemos, NO SE ARRIESGUEN._

_._

Por alguna razón las palabras del rey Namizake le entraron a la cabeza. Y viendo al pequeño pájaro le daba una punzada en el corazón.

Se maldijo así mismo por ser tan cabeza dura y no haber obedecido al mandato del rey.

.

.

Muy bien. Se iba arriesgar para salvar la vida al pajarito. Haber que pasaba. Quizás no tenía tan mala suerte y le pasaba algo bueno. Pero para saber eso debía arriesgarse.

Se acerco lentamente al pajarito observándolo atentamente. Era un pajarito hermoso de ojos… ¿verdes? Sus plumas de un color rojo claro y su pecho amarillo. Era Hermoso.

Con facilidad desato al pajarito.

.

.

Al verse libre el pajarito, empezó a dar vueltas y piruetas por el cielo. Por primera vez en doce años se sentía libre. LIBRE. Se preguntaba porque no había muerto en esos años de no moverse, comer y beber agua. Era un milagro. Y claro porque su destino era estar con _su _caballero pelinegro.

Con estos pensamientos en mente aterrizo al suelo.  
.

.

-Caballero, no tengo palabras para agradecerle. Este siempre ha sido mi sueño. Verme libre. Por eso debo de recompensarlo con…- Pero antes de poder finalizar el _caballero de cabellos negros _la interrumpió.

-No tienes porque agradecerme. En realidad lo hice por…por…por ¡no sé qué! – La realidad del porque no aceptaba, era porque ya le estaba dando un _poco _de miedo el pajarito. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese animalillo le iba a otorgar una _grande_recompensa. Pero para ser sinceros, no la quería.

¿Por qué?

Ya se acordaran de _algo bueno o algo malo_. Y eso de _Por eso debo recompensarlo con…_

Sonaba como que lo querían convertir en ¡pájaro! El no quería ser pájaro. Le gustaba ser humano ¡Enserio! Todavía tenía un futuro por delante. Quería casarse y tener hijos – Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta- Y convertirse en un gran comerciante.

.

.

-¿Eh? No importa. Lo importante es que me ayudaste y de recompensa te da… Bueno la recompensa ¡SOY YO!- Ven no estaba loco. El muchacho ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto. El pajarito se le estaba ofreciendo como ¿esposa? ¿O como compañera? ¡No importa era lo mismo! De lo único que estaba seguro es que ¡no quería convertirse en pájaro!

.

.

-¿QUE? !Estás loco animalillo indecente! ¿Cómo que tú?...- Algo aturdido el pajarillo por la reacción del joven se dio cuenta de algo MUY importante. Demasiado importante.

-¡Yo no me voy a convertir en pájaro!- Termino de decir el muchacho un poco enfurecido al darse cuenta que dijo mas de 5 palabras en una oración. Ya que solía decir solo un _Hn _y con eso ya se resolvía todo. Según él, claro.

.

.

-Pero en qué momento dije que te iba a convertir en pájaro- _Que muchacho tan loco. _Pensó el pajarito. _Como pudo pensar mi caballero de ojos negros que lo iba a convertir en ave.- _No te voy a convertir en pájaro ¿De dónde sacas eso?- Le pregunto al muchacho.

-¿Cómo que de donde? ¡Te estás ofreciéndote a mí! Y tú y yo sabemos de qué manera ¡¿No es así?!- Por supuesto que sabía de qué manera. No por nada se le había ofrecido. Pero, lo entendía. Entendía porque el muchacho estaba histérico y asustado. Ella, ¡Era un pájaro!  
.

.

-Caballero, no te asustes. Ni mucho menos hagas conclusiones antes de tiempo.

.

.

El ojinegro solo vio como el pajarito volaba alto y alto, más alto hasta que lo vio desaparecer.

.

.

Eso sí que fue extraño. Y su recompensa ¿Dónde estaba?

Era mejor así. No quería recordar lo sucedido en este día tan extraño. Regresaría a su casa a darse un baño, a dormir, a comer lo que sea y olvidar lo que le sucedió y convertirlo en un sueño. Uno extraño pero al fin un sueño.

.

.

Al darse vuelta para irse de ese extraño lugar, escucho como algo del cielo venia a toda velocidad. Volteo asustado- Causándole un dolor en el cuello.- a donde provenía ese ruido. Y lo que vio lo horrorizo. Era el pajarito cayendo a toda velocidad.

.

.

¡No!, no quería ver a ese pajarillo más. Quería olvidar todo. Ya había decidido convertir todo lo que le sucedió en un sueño.

No, mejor ¡En una pesadilla!

.

.

El sonido de algo impactando en el suelo, saco de sus pensamientos paranoicos a Sasuke. Al ver al suelo, descubrió algo extraño. Un pájaro no pudo hacer un _hoyo _tan grande en el suelo.

Impulsado por la curiosidad se acerco al gran _hoyo_.

.

.

.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien, pájaro indecente?- En realidad estaba preocupado por el pajarillo. Aunque no se le notara en la voz. Después de todo, el animalillo ese, no le había hecho nada malo.

.

.

-¡Si, estoy bien! ¡Gracias por preguntar!-

.

.

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? Esa voz. No era la del pájaro ese. ¡Era la voz de una mujer!

.

.

Del _hoyo _vio salir a una linda mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.  
.

.

.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

.

.

Vio como la mujer se acomodaba y sacudía sus ropas; un _pans _blanco y una camisa holgada transparente.

.

La joven mujer al ver en los ojos del joven confusión, decidió por segunda vez contar su historia.

.

.

-Cuando tenía seis años- comenzó a relatar –Salí de los límites de mi ciudad natal. La villa de la hoja. ¿La conoces? – Solo vio como el muchacho respondía con una afirmación con la cabeza.- Bueno, en la villa hay una regla que dice, _No sa…_

-Sí, lo sé yo también soy de ahí- La interrumpió el muchacho.

-¡Oh, Eso es genial! Entonces ya sabes de _algo bueno y algo malo ¿_No? –Antes de poder responder el joven, ella siguió hablando- Pues a mí me paso lo malo. – dijo con algo de tristeza- Veras, cuando era pequeña no sabía muy bien de esta regla, no le daba importancia. Solo mi padre me advertía que no saliera de la villa o me acercara a las orillas. Pero, ¡había un problema enorme! mi padre, mi hermano y yo vivíamos a lado de una de las orillas que colindan con el bosque. Una vez yo estaba en el patio trasero de mi casa jugando con mi pelota tranquilamente. Pateaba la pelota contra la barda que separaba mi jardín con el bosque y en una de esas me entro la curiosidad de que había al otro lado de la barda. Con curiosidad trepe un árbol, me senté en una rama que salía al bosque para así ver mejor. Pero para mi desgracia la rama se rompió y caí de sentón al bosque. Asustada empecé a vagar alrededor, no separándome de la barda para encontrar la salida o entrada. Camine varias horas hasta que encontré la salida o entrada. Depende de cómo lo vieras. Estaba por abrir la reja cuando una voz me detuvo. Una voz gruesa y escalofriante. Asustada empecé a jalar la reja, pero solo sentí como algo me abducía hacia el corazón del bosque y después no supe nada, solo que desperté en un lugar muy oscuro. En eso escuche la voz que me abdujo y me dijo que por haber durado más de 3 horas en su preciado bosque me iba a castigar. Me castigo. No volver a salir de ahí en toda mi vida. Yo como fiel niña de seis años, le suplique llorando, le roge me puse de rodillas diciéndole que quería ver a mi papi y hermanito menor. Creo que la voz se conmovió de mí porque me dijo que tenía la oportunidad de salir. Pero el reto no me lo puso fácil. Porque de la nada sentí como mi cuerpo se achicaba y sentía ganas de volar. Me di cuenta que era un pajarito. Volé. Me sentí libre. Pero el sentimiento no duro mucho, porque sentí como era amarrada a un árbol. La voz me dijo que si lograba deshacerme de esa común soga, llegaría a ser libre. Trate de toda las maneras posibles. ¡No tienes idea! Pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y siempre fallaba en los intentos- Sonrió- Hasta que decidí que si yo no podía, un humano sí. Pero me di cuenta que ninguno pasaba por ahí. Por lo que concluí que el miedo de las villas para pasar por en medio del bosque seguía. Y por lo que veo tu rompiste esa regla ¿no es así?-

-Hn. Si no fuera así, no estuviera aquí- Respondió con algo de obviedad.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que los comerciantes y los integrantes de la familia real viajan a otras villas?- Esa duda siempre la había tenido, no encontraba una respuesta lógica. – ¿Cómo es que transportan productos extranjeros de una villa a otra? No creo que con solo el permiso del rey lo escudaba mágicamente… ¿O sí?- Esto último lo dijo con algo de inocencia.

-Se nota que no has estado en la villa por vario tiempo- Suspiro con algo de cansancio. No tenía ganas de explicar nada. Solo quería irse a su casa. Pero como todo caballero que era, no iba a dejar a una bella jovencita sola por la vida.- Mira, al tener el permiso del rey quiere decir que él te manda con guardia, como ninjas o algo así, no lo sé. Los guardias o ninjas los acompañan a su destino por caminos seguros que tienen luz y hoteles a cierta distancia. Y las personas que no tienen dinero para el _permiso del rey_ . Lo hacen a la brava. Saltarse la barda hacia el bosque de… no sé quién.- Que fastidioso era hablar con las personas y más con las desconocidas. Es más ¿Quién era ella?

-Ya veo-Sonrió- Oye caballero…

-Sasuke-

_Qué lindo nombre- _pensó- Caballero Sasuke, ¿Sabes quién soy yo?- El solo respondió con un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.- Bueno, ¡Soy tu futura esposa!

-¿¡HN!? ¡Pero qué rayos muchacha loca! Yo no sé… ¿¡Quién eres!?-

-Soy Sakura. Haruno Sakura.- Con que ese era su nombre.

Bueno… pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea. Es una muchacha linda, muy linda, con sus grandes y rasgados ojos verdes. Y por lo que había visto en la forma de expresarse también inteligente. Eso era lo que buscaba en una mujer. Y su cuerpo, su cuerpo… su cuerpo ¡como el de un palillo! ¡Tenía que ponerla a comer!

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? Mi caballero de ojos negros- De verdad, en lo más profundo de su alma esperaba un _Si_ como respuesta. Porque estaba segura que ya lo amaba con todo su ser. Porque estaba segura que ell había nacido para conocerlo.

El por otro lado, pensaba y pensaba. Aunque no sabía porque si el ya sabía la respuesta. La muchacha que tenía enfrente era el tipo de mujer que se le notaba la calidez de sus ojos. Una mujer linda. Es cierto que no era una diosa bajada de los cielos, ni tampoco la más bonita de la villa. Pero en sus ojos ella lo era. Después de todo si no conseguía una mujer pronto, sus padres lo comprometerían con una mujer desconocida y al gusto de ellos. Al igual que la mujer que estaba enfrente. Era una desconocida, pero a su gusto.

-Pienso… Que he nacido para conocerte.-

_Pensaban igual._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?

En realidad todavía falta una parte (Una gran parte) de la historia, pero se me hiso que iba a estar muy larga. No sé ¿quieren la segunda parte? O ¿la dejo hasta ahí?

Espero que les haya gustado, como a mí. Sé que es mucha narración pero quería que pareciera un cuento de los que tanto leo. Creo que no he leído una historia parecida a esta casi todas las historias en Español son de sexo, borracheras, infidelidades y adolescentes tontos. Me gustan esas historia, pero ya me enfadaron! Así que decidí hacer este Fic para dar otro aire, otro respiro.

También tengo otra historia Sasusaku. No tiene que ver nada con esta, es de tiempos actuales que dicen ¿La publico? Para apoyar más a una de las mejores parejas de Naruto.

Bueno me despido y nos vemos pronto.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de NARUTO NO me pertenecen. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


End file.
